Shadow children
by anari01
Summary: Imagine a world where families are allowed only 2 children. The illegal third chilren or shadow children must live a different life of fear,awarness and in hiding, for if they are discovered, there is only one punishment: Death...sessXkagXinu pairing.


**Okay. This is a story with the pairing SesshomaruXkagomeXInuyasha. I hope you like it oh and to warn you. later on in the story there is going to have bad language but that's about it.**

**Disclaimer: The story is mine but the whole plot is Haddix, Margaret Peterson. I haven't read the book but I read the summer and wanted to make my own version. So I hope you like it and inuyasha isn't mine either.**

* * *

The world is a corrupted and cruel world to live in. It was all controlled by the government that took care of the people and made sure that there desires would come true, and in return all the people had to do was to follow one simple rule. That rule was for all couples who wanted to have children were only to have no more than two. The illegal third child or _Shadow child_ would be given up to the government willingly for them to kill. That is why the shadow children went into hiding to escape the government's wraths and attempt to live as long as they could.

"Momma, Why do I have to sleep in the basement and why can't I go outside?" 6-year-old Kagome Higurashi asked as she sat on her mother's lap.

"It's because you're different Kagome." Tears gathered in her mother's eyes and as she blinked, those remorseful tears streamed down her cheek.

"But momma you always said that being different is a good thing but if it is a good thing than why are you crying momma." She looked at her mother as she continued to cry. She wrapped her arms around her daughter tightly trying to suppress her tears.

Kagome just sat there in her mother's arms as confused as ever. Her mother soon took hold of Kagome's arm and took off the 3-inch wide leather bracelet that was securely tied around her wrist.

"This is why you're so different." Her mother stared at symbol of a cross that was enclosed by a circle. It was the symbol of god or it would have been if it wasn't for the "X" that went through the cross. It was a symbol of her child's death but she didn't let one stupid symbol be the end of her.

"Momma I don't care if I'm different. As long as I'm here with you than it doesn't matter." She gave her mother a smile as she hugged her but it soon disappeared as the front door crashed opened. It was so sudden and to soon. Her mother carried Kagome and quickly ran through the corridor and headed upstairs. She entered her room and placed the child on the ground as she opened up the window.

"Mommy!" Her two children screamed as the people who busted through her door crashed into their rooms. Her mother ignored their call, knowing that the intruders wouldn't hurt them.

"Momma. Bankotsu and Ayame there-"

"Never mind them." She lifted up Kagome and placed her outside the window and onto the roof. "Remember the escape route I showed you. Follow it and be safe alright? Don't look back." Kagome stood on top of the roof and took a step back as she nodded. The men crashed into her mother's room and Kagome started to run. She did as her mother said and never looked back but as a gun shot rung out and her mother's bodied crashed out of the window she couldn't help but stop and look back.

"Momma!"

Kagome sat up like rapid fire as she looked around. She heard cars pass by and she soon heaved a sigh of relief and she slid her feet off of the bed and on to the floor. She shoved her hands through her damped hair that was lightly soaked with sweat. "A dream."

"Kagome what's wrong?" Hojo barged into her room with panic expressed on his face.

"Nothing Hojo I'm fine." She smiled up at him.

"Another bad dream?"

"Yeah." She irritably said.

"You want to talk about." He sat beside her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"No that's okay. It's just a dream."

He sighed. "You know you don't have dreams. Just memories." Hojo knew she hated to talk to him about her past. All she did was bottle up everything inside her.

"Never can get anything past you." She joked as she got up and stretched. She walked up to her dresser and picked up her bracelet. She caught an image of herself in the mirror and sighed. Looking at her wrist she quickly covered the disgusting symbol and quickly covered it up. She hated looking at the symbol, it just brought back unwanted memories.

"You can talk to me you know?"

"I know Hojo but maybe later okay?" She scratched the back of her head and gave him a sheepish smile.

"Well, are you going out today?"

"Yeah. Just for a few hours in the park and that's about it. I've spent my childhood in a basement I don't want to spend my days indoors anymore then necessary." Hojo nodded and exited the room.

She owed everything to him for convincing his parents to take her in to there home as a child. Although she had to keep a secret that she was an illegal third child. She always had her right wrist covered at all times but it worked. When Hojo turned 19 and Kagome 18 than that's when they both immediately moved out of the house and got an apartment.

"What are you cooking?" Kagome asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Same as always, Eggs, bacon, and ham. Want some?" She cringed as she stared at the bacon that sizzled in the frying pan. They always ate the same thing for breakfast because that was the only thing that was good enough to eat. He didn't know how to cook but that one specific dish and if he tried to cook something different it would really taste disgusting.

"No thanks. I'll just get something on my way to the park." She walked out of the front door and into the busy streets of Tokyo. Putting on a jacket she walked through the streets. She passed many restaurants but didn't go in, she ignored her stomach and just went straight to the park. Like she always did, she went through the park saying hi to children and their parents that she often saw.

She sat at a quiet area under the tree. "It's always the same." She gripped her bracelet and stared at the children who ran around the meadow, playing tag or some other childish game kids played. She stared at the children who all wore jackets. It was December, a few weeks away from Christmas and the air was chilly. She glanced at all of the children's arms that were covered by clothing. She wondered if any of the children were like her but she doubted it.

Kagome sat on the ground and leaned her back upon the tree. Patches of light beamed down through the branches around her. Staring up at the sky she sighed and soon closed her eyes. Her memories flooded her mind and she calmly just let them through. That's all she did, she looked on the past and never the future because the future only held her death.

"What you said. Where things are always the same. Do you wish for the world to be different?" Kagome opened his eyes at the unexpected voice and stared at the silvered hair man who dressed in business attire. She didn't recall seeing him around here before and the stern look on his face just made her uneasy.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you wish the world was different? How hard is that to understand."

"I would want the world to change but it's great the way it is." She lied through her teeth. Her words seeped out like a deadly poison. She sat there and her eyes widened and her mind went crazy. Images flashed through her eyes and she placed her hands on her head trying to make the visions stop. She gritted her teeth as she tried to take hold of the images that played through her mind. It was a premonition that she didn't understand but it soon passed and she took a deep breath as a piercing scream shrieked through out the park.

"The child's one of them!" A woman screamed as she stared at a 5-year-old girl who just held an impassive look on her face. The girl's mother took hold of the child's hand as she ran across the park trying to leave the area but men in the same attire that the man in front of her wore, chased after the woman. Kagome stood up and wanted to do something, she wanted to help them and as she took a step forward the silvered hair man grabbed hold of her wrist, stopping her in place. His hand wrapped around the bracelet and she quickly got out of his grasp.

"If you try and stop them. You'll die in the process. Why do you want to save her anyways? Are you a Shadow child?" Kagome looked at the man and just froze in place. She didn't say anything but looked at the woman who continued to run but she quickly feel to the ground as a gun shot was heard throughout the park. The woman's leg bled as the bullet pierced through her thigh. She wasn't able to get up she just laid there as her daughter knelt beside her mother.

"Run Ren! You have to get out of here!" The woman screamed but it was to late. The men took hold of the girl and quickly shoved her into a black car. It was the governments doing, everything that happened was the entire governments fault and as the men put the wounded woman in the car, the men started to go around the park and started to check every person's wrist.

She ignored the man that stood behind her and started to leave but was quickly stopped by a hand around her wrist once again.

"Where are you going? You're leaving in such a hurry." She stared at her wrist that he held tightly in his hand and tried to pull away.

"Let me go!" She screamed but he didn't listen, all he did was stare at her with a monotone expression on his face.

"Why should I? What are you hiding under this bracelet?" He tightened his hold on her arm and started to untie the bracelet.

"No, You can't. Let me go!" With all her might she tired to pull away but his hold on her was too much. As she struggled his gripped tightened and she couldn't help but thought that this was the end. She was going to be discovered and then she thought back to her premonition that clearly showed her sharing a kiss with the man that was about to reveal her secret in front of everyone and put her to her death.

* * *

**Okay that's about it for now. It's short and kind of confusing but please bare with me. As the story goes on it will all clear up sooner or later. Please tell me what you think.**


End file.
